Let's Just Let It Go
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Elsa and Olaf must face some difficult challenges when it comes to their budding romance. Such as the fear of everyone rejecting their romance and companionship. And while hosting an important Ball, Elsa runs off-again-but this time with Olaf in tote. This is a very bad thing for the citizens of Ardanelle. Not so much for the two, though. *OlafXElsa* Don't like then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a multiple chapter story based around Olaf and Elsa. With their budding relationship comes obstacles that aren't going to be that easy to overcome. For those of you who questioned the ElsaXOlaf pairing and why I did it, here's the answer. Before I saw the movie, this 'couple' was already lodged into my brain. And with the extensive research I do on movies/TV shows before they come out, I figured that, even though they don't have romantic interests towards each other in the movie, they'd make a good couple. That's just my deluded mind making me write weird, yet OVERLY FLUFFY STORIES!**

**Anyway...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Another Secret Reviled **

Wandering down the wide halls of the castle, Olaf took in the various paintings and surroundings that were around him. He, along with Kristoff and Sven, were allowed by Queen Elsa to take residence in the castle. Kristoff bunked with Anna while Sven stayed in the stables along with the various amount of horses. Olaf had even gotten his own room. It wasn't as big as the others were, but for him, it was better then nothing. Elsa had used her powers to create a never ending snow cloud that hung on the ceiling along with the cloud that stayed above his head to keep him from melting into a puddle.

Looking up and down the halls, Olaf noticed that there was one room that had an ice covered door. Tilting his head in suspicion, he knocked.

Shuffling was heard from the other side and not to soon after, Elsa appeared in a short sleeved light blue everyday gown. She glanced down and smiled. "Hi, Olaf. What are you doing around here? I thought that Anna was taking you and Sven out for a while."

Olaf looked up at Elsa. "We were, but she isn't up yet. I knocked on her door but I heard Kristoff mutter something and he threw a pillow right at the door. I walked away and decided to take a look around the castle. I didn't know that this was your room. Sorry for disturbing you." He said rather sheepishly. Elsa chuckled and bent down to his level; placing a faint kiss on the snowman's cheek. "No need to be sorry for something you didn't do wrong."

"Oh...okay. Anyway, maybe you and I could do something today!"

Elsa smiled. "What'd you have in mind? Something crazy and off the wall like always?" The snowman huffed uncharacteristically. "No! I-uh-well...maybe we could...hmm...I haven't thought about what to do yet."

"We'll figure something out, alright? I promise."

Olaf immediately perked up and nodded. Smiling back with a small smile, Elsa let Olaf continue exploring the castle. Quickly cheeking their surroundings, Elsa slammed her door shut and sunk to the ground. Being paranoid wasn't at all a good thing. Especially for the Queen herself. Reason behind that would be because she practically lied to Anna and the kingdom of Arandelle for years. Sure she could just tell Anna about her attraction to Olaf. Though it may have been a bit strange, Elsa was fine with the idea of being a romantic interest to her snowman.

Anna and Kristoff?

They may not take the news so well. Sure they're open minded people. But Olaf's their best friend and Elsa is Anna's sister. What if Elsa hurts Olaf by not telling Anna and Kristoff? What if Anna becomes disappointed in her for real this time? What if she runs away and turns the land into snow again? What if-?

"Elsa? Are you okay? You need to start getting ready for the 'One Year Celebration' ball."

The Queens head instantly snapped up as her younger sister's voice spoke. She took a look at the clock. That was when she let out a groan. "Alright, Anna...I'll be down in a few minutes..." She then remembered what she had promised Olaf. That didn't exactly make anything all that better in her world the least bit. But she guessed that she would just have to talk to Olaf and verbally apologize to him for forgetting about tonight. Standing from the ice covered floor, Elsa scrounged around for her crystal blue ball gown and matching cape.

Once she was finally dressed and ready to go, Elsa walked down the humongous stair case and found Olaf slummed on the floor; both hands made of stick placed on either side of his snow covered body. Twisting his head ever so slightly, he noticed Elsa was dressed in her ball gown which meant only one thing. There was an important event tonight.

Sighing, Olaf slumped more to the ground.

"Olaf...don't do that. Okay? Please? I can't tell you how sorry I am about forgetting about tonight..." Elsa's voice broke the tense silence. Olaf gave an even heavier sigh and slumped further into the ground making the cloud above him droop sadly. "It's fine Elsa. I understand completely. Tonight...it's important...I'll be fine..."

Biting her lip, Elsa thought for a moment. "Come with me."

"W-what...?"

Smiling a bit more sure after a minute, Elsa nodded. "Come with me to the ball tonight. As...well, as my date."

Olaf cheered up a little bit and grinned up at Elsa. "Really? You want me to come with you?" His eyes shinned even brighter when Elsa nodded once more. "Of course. I wouldn't ask you for nothing, Olaf. But it is a formal fitting gathering so wear something a little more..._formal_...than...nothing..." She kissed his cheek and walked back up the stairs to find Anna. Olaf stood frozen to his spot for a moment before grinning widely and running into his own room to get ready.

* * *

The very second that Elsa walked into the ballroom, everyone rushed over to her and ambushed the Queen with greetings and respectfully short conversations. Nothing extravagant. Ever since the gates of Arandelle were opened once more, parties, social meetings, balls, you name it, were held more frequently. Meaning that both the Queen and Princess of Arandelle became worn out more often then they used to be. And with three more people-well, one person, a reindeer, and a snowman-occupying the castle, things always got a little crazy.

Okay, maybe a LOT crazy. But what'd you expect?

Walking towards her older sister, Anna, who was dragging Kristoff along with her, greeted Elsa. "Hello, sis! Brought Kristo_pher_ with me."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the comment. "Anna, stop saying that. You know my names Kristoff. Secondly, hello, your majesty. Are you having a good time tonight?" Kristoff was relatively respectful towards Elsa. It didn't matter that he was dating her younger sister, she _w__as _still the Queen and could have him executed any minute she'd like to. Though, on numerous occasions, Elsa had reassured Kristoff that she wouldn't do that.

"As a matter of fact, I am. So far, that is...anyway, hello to you to, Kristoff. Anna. Are you guys having a good time yourselves? Or is the party to much?"

Anna smiled. "We're having a _great_ time. Aren't we, Krist_ine_?" She teased again in which Kristoff refused to ignore, but let it go for now. "Yeah. It's an amazing party. Just wish you 'royals' didn't have to be so formal all the time. But it's still nice."

Elsa nodded politely. "Thank you. And to be honest, I would rather wear a simple gown instead of all this dressy clothing. But, as a royal, you just can't do that, now can you?" She ended with a light chuckle. Anna and Kristoff laughed a little. Elsa was about to continue before a certain someone bumped into the back of her legs making her nearly topple over. While she tried to straighten herself out, she imediatly looked behind her and noticed that it was Olaf who had ran into her.

"Oh no! Elsa! I'm so, _so_, so so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-"

"Olaf! It's fine. Calm down, little guy..." Elsa laughed out. Olaf let a "Phew" noise pass his snowy lips a moment or two before standing up straight and adjusting his tie a little better. Anna saw her friend and giggled. "Olaf...are you wearing a _tie_?"

Kristoff got one glance at the snowman before busting out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter gaining more than a few people's attention. He didn't care though. Olaf's smile turned nervous. "Erm...yeah! I am. Elsa told me that the ball was formal fitting so I decided on going with a black tie. You guys like it?" He spun for no reason which only made Kristoff double over in laughter while Anna snickered and snorted. "Yeah...Looks-looks like _you_!" She choked out.

Smile now going from nervous to dropping completely into a frown. "You guys don't like it, do you?" He bowed his head.

"Oh, Olaf...come on, bud. We were just messing with you." Kristoff said as he patted the short snowman's shoulder in a friendly manner. Olaf wiped his carrot nose and looked back up at his three other friends. "Really?" He squeaked. Anna bent down and pulled him into a soft hug. "Yes, Olaf. You know us. Sure it may have looked a little...not you at first, but come on, we were just kidding. Don't get so down."

The snowman smiled widely. "Thanks guys." He then looked up at Elsa. "Well?" He asked. Elsa giggled at the snowman. "You look great, Olaf..."

"Aw, thanks."

Kristoff took Anna from around the waist and held her close. "So, we're gonna go mingle. You guys wanna come?" He asked. Olaf opened his mouth but Elsa spoke first. "No!-Erm-No thank you, I mean. But thanks for offering, Kristoff...real sweet of you. You two go on now. Go mingle. Meet new people. We're gonna hang back for a while. But you guys go, have fun." Looking at the Queen in curiosity, both Anna and Kristoff nodded slowly. "Alright...well, if you guys change your minds, we'll...we'll be over there by the snack table..."

With that the two were out of sight.

Elsa mentally thanked her quickness but regretted it not to soon afterwards by looking at Olaf. He looked just as confused as either of them did. "Are...you okay, Elsa? You seem...like, you aren't yourself. Like you haven't been for a while..." Olaf stated cautiously.

Letting out a long sigh, Elsa walked to her throne and sat down. "I'm fine, Olaf. I really am."

"Elsa." Olaf said unconvinced.

Elsa clenched her fist. "I said I'm fine, Olaf." Her voice started to become irritated.

Olaf noticed this but brushed it off. "Elsa, I can tell when someone's upset."

"I'm _not _upset, Olaf."

"Just tell me what's wrong." Hi voice took on an almost pleading tone.

Elsa was just about to scream her head off before glancing down at the snowman. He was actually pleading to hear her problems. No man ever did that with a woman. At least no guy that Elsa has ever met besides a select few. But Olaf was by far the sweetest one yet. Sure he was a snowman, but he was the sweetest, and only, one that Elsa has ever met. "Olaf..." Elsa started out softly before Olaf suddenly blurted out, "ELSA I LOVE YOU!" so loud that everyone had to stop in their tracks and spin around towards the two.

Time froze...no pun intended.

In what seemed like slow motion, Anna turned around to look at her sister and the somehow pink in the face snowman. The room grew silent. No one even made the slightest peep. Not even the children. Everyone stood like statues.

All of a sudden, Elsa started to hyperventilate as she grabbed her cape which she had set down and was hell bent on getting out of there as quick as possible. Anna ran up to her. "Not again..." She muttered to herself as she reached for her older sisters hand. "Elsa! No!"

"Let go of me, Anna!"

"NO! You're not running off again! I'm not letting you!"

Olaf came up in between the two and looked up at Elsa. "Elsa I didn't mean it! I swear!" Shaking her head, Elsa yanked her hand away from her sisters vice grip and quickly grabbed Olaf's stick hand. In no time the two were running out of the castle and onto the streets of the Kingdom. Olaf somehow managed to keep up with Elsa by running but slacked a little. Anna wasn't too far behind bu had no chance in catching up to them. Within seconds they were out of sight.

Kristoff looked into Anna's eyes deeply as his breathing became almost as shallow as hers. "Anna...don't be mad at your sister..."

"I don't even know why she ran away! And with _Olaf_! I mean, I know that she isn't ashamed about it, but when I wanted to get married to someone I just met, she went off on me! Why wouldn't I be mad at her! She didn't even _tell _me about her and Olaf, Kristoff!" She exclaimed incredulously while throwing her hands in the air helplessly. Kristoff enveloped her into a tight hug and sighed. Sometimes he just couldn't understand her. Sighing, he took a quick glance at the ground, the snow covered trail led in the direction that the couple had gone in. Good thing that it was already winter. For some reason they wanted the ball to take place in winter though the year mark was back in summer. But there was something...off.

It seemed colder than usual.

Brushing the worry off, Kristoff pressed his lips to Anna's hair as he kept his gaze set in that direction.

* * *

Elsa only a little bit ago let Olaf's hand go. Though kept her fists clenched tightly. Olaf hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Elsa? Look, I was wrong back there. I shouldn't have said that and they was you got all mad was my fault so...I'm sorry. I just-"

"Enough, Olaf." Elsa muttered making sure that Olaf could hear. Olaf stood still for a moment before decided to stop talking all together and bow his head. Elsa noticed that the snowman was being quiet. Too quiet for him, anyway. The little guy was usually full of conversations and stories. Now? He had nothing to say besides sorry for something that he didn't do...

In the end, the Queen decided to keep her focus on getting to the only other place than Ardanelle that she felt safe and knew Olaf would be safe too.

Her castle on the North Mountain.

She never minded the cold. She had grown accustom to it over the years. Anything that was fifty degrees or below Elsa could tolerate. Whether it be snow, ice, or the wind, she could deal with it. To be honest, her preferences are anything Winter related more so than any other season. Especially summer.

Glancing back at Olaf, Elsa saw that the snowman was lagging behind. She slowed her pace down until her and Olaf were side by side once more. She offered him a gentle smile. "You okay down there, little guy?" She asked softly. Looking up at Elsa, Olaf noticed her smile and had barley any trouble in returning it. "Yeah. But I have a quick question." He stated bluntly. Elsa nodded fr him to continue. So he did and asked his question. "Where're we goin'?"

Elsa's smile widened a bit. "We're going to go fix up my castle in the North Mountain. We can stay there for the time being." It was silent for a moment before Elsa continued in a soft tone. "If anyone should be sorry here...then it should be me..." The quizzical look on Olaf's face was almost sad looking. "Huh?" He asked. Elsa sighed and looked away from him. "...I...I should have just explained to everyone what we have instead of shutting them all out again. Like Anna. She went so many years without knowing who I was and what I could do. Poor thing. And now I'm just doing the same exact thing again. Like when I reviled my powers to everyone and ran away. But this time...I dragged you along. And I shouldn't have."

Olaf fell into another silent state before reaching for Elsa's hand and giving it a squeeze. "If I ever had to run away with anyone, then I'm glad that I get to run away with you...that makes sense, right?"

"Right." Elsa then stared up at the tall, beautiful ice structure as they ascended the stairs. "And this is only the beginning..."

* * *

**This'll either be a long story and or short story based on whether or not you guys like it. Don't ask why I chose this couple because I really don't know...Anyway, hope you guys liked it :) More to come and next chapter should be up relatively soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Fresh Start**

Elsa gently pushed the wide ice doors aside when she and Olaf entered the large castle. Olaf walked inside after Elsa and took a long look around. The place looked like it was ruined. Icicles were falling from the ceiling. Snow was pouring in through small holes. The stairs were all messed up and broken. But the worst thing about it was the look on Elsa's face. An ashamed frown adorned her features. Eyes not once leaving the ground.

"Elsa?"

Looking beside her, Elsa noticed a look of worry on the normally joyous snowman's face. She sighed. "Hm?" Was her light response. Olaf tilted his head and took her hand in his stick one. "Are...are you okay?" His voice was as soft as the snow that covered his body. Elsa chewed the inside of her cheek before shaking her head as if to say, "No".

Olaf cast her a sad glance. That was until he got an idea. One that was sure to make both him and her feel a little better about this. "Hey, why don't we fix the place up?" The Queen gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" She asked. Olaf grinned and let go of her hand; motioning towards every inch of the castle. "Fix it up! You know, make it livable again. Recreate what you made. Replace everything that was broken. Make new st-"

"Okay, Olaf. I get it." Elsa chuckled.

Olaf looked back at her and put on the biggest, pleading grin that he could muster. "Are you up for it?" His voice even sounded a bit pleading. Elsa laughed and nodded. "Let's get started."

* * *

This was the fifth time that he tried getting through to her in one hour. But no matter how hard he tried, she remained quiet and isolated in their room. And, after many failed attempts, Kristoff got fed up and knocked harshly for the umpteenth time. "Anna! Come out, please? I just want to talk to you!"

_CLICK_

Kristoff groaned. Anna had just now locked the door. Meaning that the door had been unlocked the whole time and he had no clue. He tried everything to get her to open the door. He even tried to bribe her with promises that seemed just to good to pass up. But Anna declined-reluctantly-by not saying a word. He didn't know why _he _was getting the silent treatment. If anyone should be getting punished, then he'd be the last person in the Kingdom to be.

But Anna kept up the silence. That was until she heard no more sound coming from the other side of the bedroom door. Sighing, she bowed her head and got up from the bed knowing full and well that Kristoff would be waiting right outside of the room for her to emerge.

Opening the door, Anna glanced down beside the door and saw Kristoff on the floor with his legs crossed.

Once he looked up, Kristoff rose to his feet and pulled Anna close. "Why didn't you let me in?" He muttered into her hair. Anna rested her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. "I don't know...just didn't want to talk. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Elsa..."

"Why are you mad at your sister, Anna? She didn't do anything."

Anna looked up at Kristoff and gave him a half glare. "She didn't _do _anything? She _lied_ to me. Again! I have _every _right to be mad at her!"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow. "How did she lie to you?" His questions were starting to get Anna a little irritated. She blew her hair a little and looked back up at him. "A few nights ago, I asked her if she had any interests in any guy in the Kingdom or that's visiting. She said, 'No, Anna. I'm not-nor will I _ever_-be in a committed relationship with someone or love someone for as long as I live.' She was seeing Olaf at the time so she lied to me."

"This is so trivial, Anna."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"Of course I Do. I'm not stupid."

"Pft. Sometimes I wonder."

Their little dispute only brought them to the conclusion that they were getting nowhere by arguing with each other. With that in mind, Anna sighed and placed a gentle hand along the blonds cheek lovingly. "We really need to stop fighting. But, back to Elsa, I still think that she shouldn't have lied to me. Especially about being in love. She knows better than anyone how obsessed I am with stuff like that."

Kristoff chuckled lightly and pulled her close again. "You overreact. So does your sister. I don't even know why she ran off. But it seems like you know. And so does Elsa. God knows how Olaf's taking this right now. Poor guy's probably having a heart attack or something like that."

Anna wound up giggling. "Poor guy..." She trailed off while looking into Kristoff's eyes. She sighed and let her gaze drift to the side a little. "I...We need to find them. I don't want the same thing to happen like last time...that would be _awful_...and we need to find them as soon as possible. but...where would we even start?" She was completely at a loss as to where to look for her sister and Olaf. Poor little guy...Anna figured that he's either freaking out or having the time of his life. They'd find them nonetheless.

Kristoff was as much at a loss as to where to look as Anna was. This could get a little tricky.

* * *

Olaf's boisterous laugh echoed throughout the castle when Elsa flung a huge piece of ice outside as she recreated the bedroom.

"Ooh! _Ooh_!" Olaf exclaimed as he threw his hand in the air. He pointed towards the wall. "You should put a HUGE bed right there! And-and put the nightstand over there on that side! OOH! And make the ceiling _tall_ and covered in crystals! And then-"

"Calm _down_, Olaf." Elsa laughed out. Olaf wiped his eye as his laughter subsided. Elsa finished the room relatively quick making Olaf grin wide. "On to my room!" He said in haughty fashion. Elsa's expression quickly changed when Olaf said his room. "Olaf...you want your own room?" She asked with a small smile. Olaf glanced at her with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" Leaning up against a wall, Elsa tapped her left arm with her right index finger. "Well~I was thinking~since we ran off together and you 'love' me oh so much...maybe we can actually...oh, I don't know, _share_ a room."

Olaf looked at Elsa with wide eyes as a slight blush graced his face. "You mean together...as in _s__hare a bed _together?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Yes, Olaf! That's what I mean. But, if you really _don't_ want to then I guess that we can just get the extra room ready for you." She smiled inwardly when Olaf shouted, "NO" while shaking his head. "Alright then, it's settled. You and i'll bunk together. Does that sound good to you?"

Olaf nodded vigorously.

Elsa giggled art his enthusiasm. "Good. Now, lets get this place straightened , as much as we can do..." She got down to Olafs level and kissed his cheek. Without a word, Elsa slowly made her way out of the room. Olaf not too far behind; walking a bit crooked as he was still slightly dazed by the kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**AND so ends another chapter. The next one will hopefully be a little more interesting...and long...but anyway, I'd appreciate any feedback on this or other stories of mine. They're always nice to get :) Thanks!**


End file.
